Jordan Rochester
Jordan Rochester is a Federal Ambassador to the Empire stationed on planet Emerald in the Cemiess system. A member of the prominent Rochester family, he is the son of Congressman Isolde Rochester, and his personal Farragut Battle Cruiser, the FNS Pioneer, is commanded by his sister, Vice Admiral Juno Rochester. Ambassador Rochester was briefly engaged to Princess Aisling Duval from June to August 3304. Timeline 29 AUG 3304 * The date of Princess Aisling Duval's wedding to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester passes without comment from either party. Entertainment journalist Solomon Helios commented: "With no word from the Imperial Palace or the White House, it's easy to imagine both Emperor Arissa and President Hudson breathing sighs of relief. But the silence from Aisling Duval and Jordan Rochester rings loudest. What might they be feeling? Was their relationship terminated against their wishes? Did it ever really exist?"GalNet: The Silence of Aisling Duval 22 AUG 3304 * Congressman Isolde Rochester announces the cancellation of the wedding of her son Jordan and Princess Aisling Duval. The announcement follows anti-slavery campaigner Jarl Toredo's confession that he and Aisling Duval were romantically involved for several months. The cancellation was confirmed by the Imperial Palace on Emerald, but there has been no direct response from Princess Duval or Ambassador Rochester. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho of The Imperial Herald commented: "The fact that this news comes from Isolde Rochester gives weight to Jarl Toredo's claims. If the marriage was a political scheme, that may explain why the Rochester family matriarch is the one to call it off, no longer trusting Princess Duval to play her part. Or perhaps this is simply the reaction of a mother, enraged at her future daughter-in-law's infidelity. Had the marriage taken place, would it have initiated an era of Federal-Imperial cooperation, or triggered a new wave of conflict? It seems we will never know."GalNet: Aisling Duval Wedding Cancelled 17 AUG 3304 * Jarl Toredo disclosed to entertainment journalist Solomon Helios his reasons for resigning from Unchain. According to Helios, "Following Jarl Toredo's resignation from Unchain, I offered to tell his side of the story. Although he declined a formal interview, he did disclose that he could no longer bear working alongside Princess Duval. He admitted that he has been romantically involved with the princess since their first meeting several months ago. It seems they both felt it wise to keep the relationship a secret. According to Toredo, the princess claimed not to have any romantic feelings for Ambassador Rochester, and insisted that the marriage was merely a means to advance her political plans. Initially Toredo accepted this, but it seems that after her engagement the princess became unreachable. Toredo says that his and Aisling's love has been sidelined by her political schemes. Quite simply, he feels betrayed." Princess Aisling firmly denied the accusations: "I am shocked that my good friend Solomon could believe such lies. It's obvious that Mr Toredo is being used by those who want rekindle the hostility between the Empire and the Federation. My relationship with Jordan Rochester is entirely genuine."GalNet: Aisling Duval's Secret Relationship Revealed 02 AUG 3304 *An assassination attempt against Princess Aisling Duval was foiled by the Imperial Internal Security Service during a fundraiser being held in the Zhao system for anti-slavery charity Unchain. IISS Captain Takio Diomedes stated that the Princess's personal security detail had detected and disabled a number of explosive charges that had been placed at key locations in the event centre. While Princess Aisling continued her fundraising tour and did not address the incident, Ambassador Rochester issued a statement: "Had the explosives not been found, they would have killed hundreds of innocent people. Aisling and I are grateful to both Federal and Imperial security services, which are working together to ensure our safety. This is a splendid example of inter-power cooperation, which we hope will soon be commonplace."GalNet: Aisling Duval Assassination Foiled 26 JUL 3304 *Members of the Rochester family came under personal and political attack following the engagement of Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester to Princess Aisling Duval. Jordan's niece Kali was physically assaulted at Olympus Village University, his elder brother Jupiter faced criticism from Core Dynamics' shareholders and management, and his mother Isolde had to assuage her fellow congressmen that the Federation would not relinquish influence or territory to the Empire in the wake of the marriage.GalNet: Rochester Family Attacked 18 JUL 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval discussed her forthcoming marriage in an exclusive interview with entertainment journalist Solomon Helios. On her relationship with Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, she said: "I had met Jordan a few times at diplomatic events, and we always got on well. He's much warmer and funnier than one would expect an ambassador to be. I don't know how I managed without him for so long." She went on to say, "Jordan and I see this marriage as an opportunity for change. Imagine a galaxy where both superpowers work hand in hand, and support each other in times of hardship. Now that’s a true marriage."GalNet: An Interview with Aisling Duval 13 JUL 3304 *The wedding of Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester is scheduled for August 25, 3304 at the Imperial Palace on Emerald, Cemiess. An official proclamation was published in both The Federal Times and The Imperial Herald: "Her Imperial Highness Princess Aisling Duval and the honourable Ambassador Jordan Rochester are pleased to announce the occasion of their wedding on Saturday 25th August 3304 at the Imperial Palace on Emerald in the Cemiess system. Invitations have been extended to representatives of every strata of society. An honour guard of vessels from both the Federal Navy and the Imperial Navy will be in attendance. The couple's wish is for all citizens of the galaxy to join together in celebration of their union."GalNet: Details of Aisling Duval's Wedding Announced 06 JUL 3304 *Responding to public interest in Princess Aisling Duval's fiancé, Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, political journalist Cassia Carvalho compiled a profile for The Imperial Herald. Carvalho stated of Ambassador Rochester, "Despite being just 34, Jordan has already made his mark. He has overseen several high-level negotiations on behalf of the Federal Diplomatic Corps and is now a trusted envoy, noted for his charm and tact. His future will be interesting, to say the least. How will he balance being both a Federal statesman and an Imperial consort? And what are the wider ramifications of the Rochester dynasty aligning with the House of Duval? Even more so than his predecessors, Jordan Rochester has already ensured that history will remember his family's name."GalNet: A Profile of Jordan Rochester 27 JUN 3304 *Reactions from the galactic community to the announcement of Aisling Duval and Jordan Rochester's marriage ranged from joy to cordial congratulations to outrage.GalNet: Galaxy Reacts to Federal-Imperial Betrothal 22 JUN 3304 *Princess Aisling Duval announces that she and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester plan to marry. Ambassador Rochester releases a separate statement in a special edition of The Federal Times: "Representing the Federation has been my life's work, but meeting Her Highness – Aisling – made me realise that being by her side means even more. We hope that our betrothal will usher in a new era of cooperation between the two superpowers."GalNet: Aisling Duval Announces Marriage to Federal Ambassador 06 JUN 3304 *Solomon Helios reports that Aisling had hosted an exclusive diplomatic function the previous weekend, with Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester attending as the guest of honor. Unusually, Aisling also invited Ambassador Rochester's staff, including the captain and crew of his ship, the FNS Pioneer. Since the ship's commander was Vice Admiral Juno Rochester, one of Jordan's sisters, Helios speculated that Aisling may have been using the opportunity to meet a future in-law. Aisling and Jordan danced together before the ambassador formally thanked the princess on behalf of the Federation.GalNet: Aisling Duval Hosts Federal Ambassador 25 MAY 3304 *Entertainment journalist Solomon Helios speculates on Princess Aisling Duval's love life. Aisling had dated Senator Denton Patreus three years earlier, but ended that relationship, presumably concluding that Patreus was primarily interested in the Imperial throne. Recently, Aisling has been spotted in the company of three potential suitors: the wealthy and influential Senator Caspian Leopold, anti-slavery firebrand Jarl Toredo, and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester.GalNet: The Courtship of Aisling Duval References Category:Federal key people Category:Characters